Dimension Z
by Keili14
Summary: ¿Quien diría que un portal puede mandarte a dos lugares completamente diferente? Blossom tiene que viajar al otro mundo, pero y ¿Que hay de su nueva apariencia? -¿tengo una nariz? ¿dedos? y ¿soy mas alta? ¿¡Que soy ahora?


**_Hola! Lamento si eh desaparecido no me sentía inspirada... pero aquí estoy con una nueva historia para ustedes!_**

**_Inspirado en Equestria Girls_**

**_Con Fic-Song incluido_**

**_Perdón por mi falta de ortografía..._**

**_ The Dimensión Z_**

**Saltadilla- 20:32 pm**

-¡Blossom!- grito la pequeña hermana-al fin te encuentro, ¿donde has estado?

-perdón, Bubbles es que eh estado un tanto nerviosa...-dijo Blossom

-oh tranquila, lo aras bien-dijo Bubbles

-eres muy optimista...

-Al fin, Blossom, ¡profesor aquí esta!-dice Buttercup

-Blossom, sube hay que ir con el alcalde- le dijo el padre señalando el auto, Blossom asiente y sube con sus hermanas

-Bienvenidas chicas superpoderosas, profesor-saluda el Alcalde- ¿lo trajeron?

-tal como lo pidió- dice el profesor abriendo el Baúl, mostrando una manta tapando la cosa importante.

-muy bien, tráigala

Blossom observaba como el profesor llevaba eso hacia adentro, según el era esencial mantener eso seguro cada 12 lunas llenas, la razón, no la sabia. Caminaron hasta dejar el espejo en una habitación vacía.

-niñas- todas voltean a verlo- cuídenlos bien- les entrega unas caja

Blossom la abre y descubre una una corona dorada adornada con un corazón en ella en el centro del mismo color que su ojos, sus hermanas hicieron lo mismo a diferencia de que estas eran plateadas y eran collares la de Bubbles era una burbuja celeste y la de Buttercup una estrella verde esmeralda. Las volvieron a cerrar y fueron directo a sus respectivos cuartos. Blossom miro una vez mas la habitación pero esta vez vio a su padre guitar de la manta que cubría el espejo, su espejo, desde el día en que las powerpunk girls habían cruzado el portal corrían el peligro de que vuelva a suceder así que cada 12 lunas llenas, dormían en la alcaldía, con la esperanza de que nada ni nadie cruzo ese portal, nunca mas había pasado, nunca hasta hoy...

**03:24 AM**

Una luz proveniente del cuarto alumbra el pasillo, se escucha el rechinido de la puerta y una sombra se asoma, conociendo su destino, se dirije hacia un cuarto, abre con cuidado la puerta, con la intención de no despertar a la niña que duerme en su cama, observa una corona, posada en la mesita de luz, sonríe, sus ojos se iluminan, la corona es rodeada por una luz blanca, se levanta y va directo hacia el bolso de la chica de allí otra corona idéntica sala de esta y se posa en la mesita, sonríe satisfecha, antes de irse tropieza con una cola, el cachorro de Blossom se despierta (A:ese perrito que habla XD)

-eh?-Blossom se despierta se soba la cabeza, al mirar la puerta descubre su corona en un bolso-¡mi corona!-la ladrona escapa-¡se robo mi corona!-salta de la cama y corre al pasillo, en eso sus hermanas salen, y ven a su hermana mayor persiguiendo a alguien- ¡ella se robo mi corona!-en eso sus hermanas persiguen a la chica, la misteriosa ladrona vuela, por todo el lugar hasta encontrar el cuarto del espejo, faltaba poco hasta que alguien se le tira encima causando que rueden hasta abrir la puerta de un portazo, la corona vuela hasta caer dentro del espejo y desaparecer.

ah!-Dicen las tres heroínas sorprendidas y aturdidas

-¿que querías con mi corona?-dice Blossom enojada

-lamento que no la puedas recuperar-desaparece y vuelve a aparecer al lado del espejo- heroína- tras decir eso desaparece dentro del espejo

-¿quien era ella?-pregunta Bubbles

-Bell, una creación de El (A:siendo franca no tengo ni la mas pálida idea de donde apareció Bell XD) después de que ustedes la derrotaran fue expulsada de esta dimensión, para que construya otra vida en ese otro mundo, pero, parece que volvió para hacer mas daño-dice el Alcalde

-tras transcurrir los años descubrimos que este espejo no solo transporta a una dimensión sino que cada 12 lunas puede llevarlas a diferentes, Blossom tienes que ir a esa otra dimensión y recuperar tu corona sin ella los collares de tus hermanas no funcionarían y Saltadilla se quedaría sin uno de las mas poderosas armas, ademas las personas de este otro mundo no tienen la capacidad de defenderse con tanto poder, no quieres ni imaginar lo que Bell seria capaz de hacerles.

Blossom, siente que alguien le coloca una mochila- ¿entiende lo importante de esta misión?

-por supuesto-Dice Blossom

-el tiempo es importante, después de los 3 días de luna llena, el portal se cerrara y tendrás que esperar otras 24 lunas para regresar (A:un año dimensión powerpunk girls, otro año dimensión ?)

-bien- Blossom camina hacia el espejo cuando algo se cruza en su camino

-wow wow wow, si ella va, nosotras también, ¿verdad Bubbles?

-si-

-me temo que no podrán, esto no es como la otra dimensión esta es muy inestable, si van las tras es muy probable que no puedan volver jamas, esto es algo que Blossom debe hacer sola

Buttercup y Bubbles suspiraron derrotadas

-Tu podrás hacerlo Blossom- dijo Bubbles viendo a su hermana caminar hacia el portal

-volverás antes de darte cuenta-dijo Buttercup

Blossom se acerco al portal, lo toco apenas este brillo un poco y se hizo para atrás, miro al profesor este asintió con la cabeza, se volvió hacia el portal, cerro los ojos y entro. El cachorro no aguanta y corre hacia el portal.

-Peach ¡no!-gritan las dos niñas

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(ahora veremos a través de los ojos de Blossom)

-auch- dice Blossom

-ah ¿Blossom?-

-ah, Peach, tu no deberías-lo mira- ¿Peach? eres ¿tu? -Peach da vueltas mirándose,

-así parece, pero yo no creo que este hablando contigo-Blossom levanta sus manos hasta mirarlas, esperen, ¿tiene dedos?

-¿ah?, ¡AH!- (ahora vista normal) se tapa la boca, mira una de sus manos y empieza a mover sus dedos, agarra su mano con la otra y la zarandea, mueve sus brazos como una loca, gritando y suspirando agitadamente, mientras Peach la mira, Blossom agarre una de sus piernas y la examina, la deja y empieza a respirar agitadamente.

-Blossom tranquilízate- dice Peach, Blossom lo mira, da un suspiro profundo

-dime, ¿como se ve lo demás de mi?

-como tu, solo que no eres tu, ¿ahora tienes nariz?

-una ¿¡que!?- se toca la nariz, da signo de que volverá a gritar

-¿vas a gritar otra vez?-Peach le tapa la boca, Blossom dice no con su cabeza, Peach quita sus patitas, se miran y miran el lugar en donde están

-¿donde estamos?- dijo Peach

-no lo se pero este debe ser el portal para volver a Saltadilla- dijo metiendo su mano viendo que volvía a hacer como era antes y la volvió a sacar- tenemos que encontrar mi corona y volver- yo recomiendo que busquemos en la escuela primero- Peach solo asintió, Blossom, camino un poco y luego salto, pero volvió a caer al piso- ¿que?- dijo volvió a saltar- que extraño- dice, miro una roca en el piso inhalo y soltó su aire a la roca- ¿por que no se congelo? ¡AH! mis poderes... no están funcionando- dijo Blossom, se mareo un poco hasta agarrarse del barandal de la escalera- vamos Peach, no quiero estar así mas de lo necesario- dijo llega hasta abrir la puerta de cristal y observo todo el lugar, vio algunas cosas que brillaban en una vitrina, se acerco a el- ¿estará mi corona aquí?- (A: no querida, son trofeos XD) observo hasta encontrarse con su reflejo-ah! ¿que soy ahora?- dijo mirándose

Timbre.

Comenzaron a salir quinientas mil personas, causando que Blossom fuera empujada, golpeada, hasta que cayo al piso, comenzó a gatear hasta salir de la multitud, su pie quedo atorado, así que al intentar sacarlo se golpeo contra un casillero, rompiéndose la cabeza XD.

-estoy mas sensible que antes- dijo Blossom sobándose la cabeza

-no te sorprendas, ya no tienes poderes- dijo Peach

**Canción: "Un extraño mundo" **

**Letra: cambiada y adaptada a este FANFIC**

Blossom caminaba por los pasillos observando a todas las personas

**Nunca vi un lugar**

**Que luzca así**

**Todo me da vueltas**

**Este lugar de cabeza esta**

**Ahora tengo dedos**

**No se como usarlos**

**Poco tiempo estaré**

**Mucho tengo que aprender**

Blossom pasaba y observaba las actitudes de todas las personas a su alrededor, paro hasta observar una clase

**Ya no puedo volar**

**O poderes usar**

Se da vuelta observando su ropa (vean mi deviART)

**Esta ropa no es usual**

**Una nariz tengo ya**

Camina por los pasillos

**Todo es muy extraño**

**Pero lo analizo**

En ese momento se choca con un peli-naranja que salia de un salón, lo curioso era que tenia uno ojos rojos muy familiares

**Y siento que**

Le da una rápida sonrisa causando que la chica se sonroje, después sale corriendo seguido de un rubio y un moreno

**Es algo familiar también**

Observa al grupo alejarse, recordó a un trió de chicos muy familiares, se sobresalto al recordarlos, ya que ellos eran muy parecidos, sacudió su cabeza y aparto eso de su cabeza. Camino hasta llegar a un baño, se miro en el espejo, aun sin poder creer que era ella.]

**Que extraño es**

**Todo a cambiado **

**Que extraño es**

Sale del baño y se queda en un rincón

**Todo es impresionante**

**Pero extraño es...**

Camino por los pasillos sujetando su mochila

-d-disculpa, solo la encontré y pensé que debía dársela a ella- escucho Blossom, una voz que le resultaba muy conocida, miro por el costado del pasillo siguiente, había dos personas hablando, una de ellas cubría a la otra- no sabia que era tuya- se asomo un poco mas para observar a una chica rubia con el pelo atado en coletas y ojos celestes, vestía una remera blanca, una falda escolar azul, unas medias largas blancas y unas sandalias negras. Se sorprendió.

-ella se parece a...- dijo Blossom recordando a su hermana menor

-bueno, ¡pues si lo era! y me disponía a buscarla cuando tu apareciste- dijo una chica de pelo y ojos blancos, usaba un vestido blanco suelto, con una chaqueta gris y botas blancas- no sabes que no debes tomar las cosas que no te pertenecen

-aunque, a ti tampoco te pertenece- susurro la rubia, tímidamente

-¿¡disculpa!?- grito la chica golpeando el casillero, asustando a la rubia

-ah ah... nada- dijo la chica pegándose a la pared con miedo

-¡ja! eso pensé, en verdad eres patética, por eso tus amigos solo son animales callejeros- dijo la chica, sacando algunas lagrimas de la rubia

-¿¡como te atreves a hablarle así!?- dijo Blossom llamando la atención a las personas que había en los pasillos y a la rubia

-¿que es lo que dijiste?- dijo la chica asiéndole frente

- eh dicho, ¿como te atreves a hablarle así?- dijo Blossom mirando molesta a la peliblanca

la chica miraba molesta a la peli-naranja, pero luego sonrió- debes ser nueva aquí- dijo moviendo su cabello, golpeándole en la cara- solo por eso te perdonare- dijo con superioridad antes de irse

- no puedo creer que hallas hecho eso- dijo la chica rubia, viendo sorprendida a Blossom

-no podía quedarme sin hacer nada- dijo Blossom como si fuera una obvia respuesta

- bueno es que nadie enfrente a Bell- dijo la chica

-¿Bell?- soltó observando a la chica alejarse

-¿la conoces?

-algo así- respondió con confusión

-jamas te e visto, ¿te cambiaste a la secundaria Zeta de otra escuela?- pregunto la chica

-si así es, también soy de otra ciudad- dijo, manteniendo la atención de la rubia- me mude a- a...- dijo olvidando que no tenia ni idea de donde era

-¿Nueva Saltadilla?- Blossom la miro confundida y sorprendida- te mudaste a Nueva Saltadilla ¿no es así?- Blossom movió la cabeza rápidamente- que bien, soy Miyako Gotokuji, ¿como te llamas?

-ah, s-soy am- miro para todos lados- soy mo..- dijo leyendo la primera silaba de un cartel- mo..- no se le ocurría nada, miro hacia otro cartel- ko...-solto

-¿dijiste Momoko?- pregunto Miyako

-¡si!, soy Momoko...- Miro una hoja con nombre y usa todas las primeras silabas- a..kat...sut...¿sumi? ¿Akatsutsumi? ¡Akatsutsumi! Momoko Akatsutsumi- dijo un poco nerviosa, interrogando a Miyako- pero me dicen Blossom- dijo Momoko

-oh...

-¿tienes algún sobrenombre?- Miyako asintió- ¿como es?

-soy... Bubbles...-susurro de forma inaudible

-disculpa, ¿que?- dijo Momoko, para saber si había escuchado lo que creía haber escuchado

-soy Bubbles- dijo mas fuerte y tímidamente

-parece como si dijeras Bubbles, pero- dijo antes de mirar a Peach- ¿como es...? olvídalo, Bell dijo que tomaste algo, ¿era una corona?

-¿como lo sabes?

-¿coincidencia?-dijo nerviosa- ¿aun la tienes?- Miyako negó- ¿pero sabes donde esta?- asintió

-esta mañana estaba en el parque, leyendo un libro llamado "Sayonara" (A: me encanta hacerle publicidad a mis novelas XD) cuando algo, me golpeo la cabeza, justo vi la corona, no tenia idea como llego ahi pero no quería que le pasara nada, así que se lo di a la Directora Bello

-¿Directora Bello?

-así es

-¿donde esta ahora?

-tal vez en su oficina- Momoko salio disparada y Peach salio para el otro, volvieron hasta donde estaba Miyako- tercera puerta a tu izquierda

-¡gracias!- dijo Momoko

Miyako ve al perrito- ah, espera- Momoko la mira- se supone que no debemos traer mascotas a la escuela- dijo mirando a Peach- tal vez te gustaría guardarlo en tu mochila- susurro, dándose vuelta- es lo que hago- dijo en el momento en el que se asomaba un conejito blanco

-oh, claro, ¡adiós Bubbles!- dijo antes de desaparecer en el pasillo

La puerta fue golpeada y un leve "pase" se escucho, Momoko cerro la puerta tras de si

-¿en que puedo ayudarte?- dijo sosteniendo un libro

Momoko volteo a verla, pero después poso su mirada en Peach, se quito su mochila y la dejo en el piso- amm, eh- suspiro

-sin miedo- dijo la mujer

Momoko sacudió su cabeza- tengo entendido que Miyako encontró una corona

-si, la guarde en un lugar seguro, no tengo idea como termino alli- dijo guardando unos documentos- ¿estas interesada en postular te para princesa?

-no, en realidad no, la verdad, es que, la corona es- paro- ¿postular me para que?

-para ser princesa del baile de primavera- dijo la mujer cubriéndose la cara con una tablet- en la secundaria Zeta, los estudiantes elijen a una candidata y ella recibe la corona durante el baile

Momoko, se puso a pensar- yo no hacia eso en mi escuela, aunque, me pregunto si quería postular me, ¿cualquiera puede hacerlo?- dijo acercándose a la puerta

-si, solo debes inscribirte en el cartel que se encuentra en el pasillo principal, ¿algo mas?

-no, es todo, adiós- dijo Momoko mientras la directora la saludaba con la mano

Momoko, ¿porque no le dijiste que la corona era tuya?- pregunto Peach asomando su cabeza

-iba a hacerlo, pero mientras yo este aquí, nadie mas puede cruzar el portal, necesito quedarme aquí el tiempo necesario, para no generar mas conflictos de los que hay, no quiero que nadie de aquí se quede atrapado en nuestra dimensión

-buen punto, ¿entonces que harás?- interrogo Peach

-si quiero mi corona de vuelta, tendré que convertirme en princesa del baile de primavera- dijo cerrando sus puños y con mirada disidida- ¡y eso es lo que voy a hacer!- dijo levantando su manos al aire

-y, ¿como planeas hacer eso?- dijo Peach como obvia pregunta

-¡no tengo la menor idea!- dijo aun levantando su brazos, Peach golpeo su cara con su patita

El timbre sonó anunciando la hora del almuerzo, muchos estudiantes estaban en la cafetería entre ellas, una rubia tomando una bandeja, Momoko corrió hacia ella, imito su acción y comenzó a tomar la misma comida que la rubia, al menos le gustaban las mismas cosas, bueno, maso menos- se que apenas te conozco, pero me pregunta si me podías ayudar con algo

-¡claro!- dijo Miyako tomando una ensalada, Momoko se decidió por un puré de papas

-disidí que voy a postular me con princesa del baile de primavera y- decía antes de escuchar un leve grito de Miyako, mientras su ensalada caía en su ropa

-oh cielos- dijo tomando muchas servilletas y limpiando su remera- enserio lo siento, solo que, postular te para princesa es muy mala idea

-¿por que?- dijo antes de que la rubia deje de limpiarla

-Bell, quiere ser princesa del baile- levanta su dedo indice- y si ella quiere algo- señala a Momoko- lo obtiene- dijo antes de tomar la bandeja- le hará la vida imposible a cualquiera que se interponga

-debo intentarlo- dijo Momoko caminando justo a su lado

-no lo entiendes, ¿verdad?, deberías convencer a todos aquí que voten por ti en lugar de ella, los tecnológicos, los economistas, los populares, los que están a la oda, los atléticos, los dramáticos, los artistas, los roqueros- decía Miyako, mirando a todas las diferentes mesas

-¿por que todos se separan?- dijo Momoko viendo algo triste a las personas que ignoraban completamente a los que no eran de su grupo

-tal vez era diferente en tu escuela, pero aquí, los estudiantes se juntan con los suyos, bueno a excepción de un grupo- dijo Miyako sentándose en la mesa, Momoko se sentó frente a ella

-¿quienes?- pregunto

-los de halla- dijo Miyako señalando una mesa, donde estaban un pelirrojo, un moreno y un rubio

Momoko miro a los chicos, pensando en donde los había visto hasta que- ¿Los RowdyRuff Boys?

-¿como lo supiste?- pregunto Miyako

Momoko se sobresalta- no, es que, ya me los había cruzado, ¿ellos son la excepción?

-aja, al principio a nadie les gusto eso, pero son muy vengativos y les gusta hacer muchas bromas, así que es mejor que no te acerques

-pero...- dijo volteándolos a ver de nuevo, en cierta forma pensaba en que ellos podrían ayudarla, sacudió su cabeza al pensar en eso, ¿ya estaba perdiendo la conciencia?, ellos nunca la ayudarían

-lo único que todos tienen en común es que Bell gobernara la escuela hasta que nos graduemos- dijo comenzando a comer

-no si puedo evitarlo- dijo antes de comenzar a comer, Miyako la vio un poco preocupada pero a la vez sorprendida de la confianza de su nueva amiga

Las dos chicas comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo

-si quieres que voten por ti tienes que llamar la atención, puede ser con una vestimenta nueva, yo podría ayudarte en eso- decía Miyako a Momoko, estando con ella, le hacia pensar que estaba con su hermana, llego a una conclusión, si Bubbles, bueno, alguien como Bubbles había aquí, al igual que los RRB, significa que Buttercup, ¿también esta aquí?, es muy lógico y conociendo a su hermana la ayudaría, pero no podía preguntarle a Miyako sobre Buttercup, después de todo sus nombres son diferentes, tendría que buscarla por su cuenta, aunque no haría daño una pregunta

-Bubbles- llamo Momoko- solo por curiosidad, ¿aquí hay una chica de cabello moreno y ojos verdes?

-hay muchas personas así, por favor, se mas especifica

-bueno es ruda, am, bueno no se mucho de ella...

-tal vez te refieres a Kaoru- dijo Miyako parando frente a la puerta de un salón, mirando en su interior, ahi se encontraba una morena con las piernas en el banco escuchando musca

-¿quien?- pregunto Momoko mirando a la morena

-Kaoru Matsubara, la chica mas atlética de la escuela- dijo Miyako

-voy a hablar con ella- dijo Momoko sonriendo, apunto de abrir la puerta

-espera- dio Miyako sosteniendo su mano mirándola preocupada- no creo que sea buena idea, escuche que te golpea si la molestas

-pero yo no voy a molestarla, solo quiero hablar, ademas, ¿que tiene de malo que se defienda?- dijo cruzándose de brazos

-pero, es que, no quiero juzgarla, pero aveces me da mucho miedo- dijo Miyako mirando asustada a la morena- dicen que te golpea sin razón

-alguna vez, ¿le preguntaste por que lo hace?- interrogo Momoko algo molesta

-no, nadie se anima, creen que es una matona- dijo Miyako retrocediendo

-digan lo que digan hablare con ella- dijo Momoko antes de entrar al salón llamando la atención del las personas del pasillo que la miraban sorprendidos

Momoko se acerco a la morena, esta estaba sumergida en su música que no noto su presencia, Momoko toco su hombro apenas causando que se asuste y caiga de la silla- ¡ah!, perdona, lo siento, no quise asustarte- comenzó a lamentarse

Kaoru se saco sus auriculares, mirando algo molesta a la pelirroja- ¿no sabes que no debes asustar a la gente cuando escucha música?- dijo levantándose

-no quise hacerlo, pero, tu tampoco deberías escuchar tan fuerte- dijo Momoko extrañando a la morena

-a si, ¿quien te crees, para decirme que hacer?- interrogo la morena mirando molesta a su acompañante, cruzándose de brazos

-yo no dije que hagas, solo te di un consejo- dijo Momoko encojiendose de hombros

Kaoru se confundió un poco por su comportamiento- a todo esto, ¿que quieres?

-bueno, escuche por ahi que eres muy atlética

Kaoru frunció mas el ceño- ¿que mas te dijeron?

-mas cosas, que estoy segura que no son verdades- contesto colocando sus manos en su cintura, Kaoru se sorprendió- dicen que eres una matona, pero estoy segura, que solo golpeas cuando te defiendes, ¿cierto?- Kaoru solo se quedo viéndola algo extrañada- te enfadas fácilmente, por eso te defiendes o respondes de mala manera

-¿como lo sabes?- pregunto bajando la vista

-lo supuse, nunca hay que juzgar por las apariencias, ¿no crees?- dijo Momoko, se acerco a Kaoru- me dijeron que eres Kaoru, yo soy Momoko, aunque estoy segura que tienes un sobrenombre, que solo tu conoces

-¿eres adivina?- pregunto divertida, Momoko rió a lo bajo- si, tengo un sobrenombre, pero nunca le dije a nadie, me llaman Buttercup- dijo guiñando un ojo y señalándose

-Buttercup-Momoko sonrió triunfante, lo sabia, era ella- me preguntaba, si ¿quisieras ayudar en mi campaña?- Kaoru la miro interrogante

-¿por que quieres mi ayuda?, yo no se nada de eso- dijo Kaoru

-es que pienso que con tu apoyo, podremos quitarle el puesto a Bell- dijo antes de salir, pero antes volteo a verla- ¿podrías pensarlo?- dijo antes de salir

-¿estas bien?, ¿te hizo algo?- pregunto Miyako

-mas bien de lo que crees- dijo Momoko, Miyako retrocedió unos pasos y los estudiantes del pasillo miraron asustados por la nueva presencia, aunque algo sorprendidos por la sonrisa en su rostro

-asi que quieres destronar a Bell, ¿eh?- dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirándola con una ceja en alto y una sonrisa, Momoko solo asintió- debo admitir, que eso me encantaría verlo, con gusto te ayudare- dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes a excepción de una pelirroja

-sabia que podía confiar en ti, Kaoru, Miyako también me ayudara con la campaña, pero también le podemos decir Bubbles, a mi me dicen Blossom y Miyako- dijo mirando a la nombrada- puedes llamarla Buttercup

-¿Buttercup?- pregunto a la morena, esta solo asintió- muy bien, Buttercup- dijo Miyako sonriente, aunque no lo admita, le daba pena no poder ser su amiga, pero ahora estaba muy contenta

-ahora hay que pensar en que podemos hacer- dijo Momoko llamando la atención de las chicas

-mientras hablabas con Buttercup se me ocurrió una vestimenta que te quedaría bien- dijo Miyako, mientras caminaban en el pasillo

- podríamos hacer volantes y re-partirlos en la hora del almuerzo- propuso Kaoru, Momoko miraba como sus amigas pensaban en la manera de ayudarla, lo cual le hacia sonreír, con ellas aquí le costaba menos extrañar a sus hermanas

- pienso que sus ideas son geniales, solo hay que comenzar- dijo tomando sus manos y dirigirlas a la biblioteca de la escuela

Una puerta se abrió apenas mostrando unos ojos blancos observando con odio al trió que se había alejado- asi que la pandilla se volvió a unir- dijo frunciendo mas el ceño- no importa lo que hagas Blossom, no podrás obtener mi corona, aun con la ayuda de esas chicas, me asegurare de ello- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta

-listo ¿que opinas?- dijo Kaoru mostrando le la pantalla de la computadora

-me gusta- dijo Momoko mirando la pantalla

- entonces la imprimiré, ¿puedes encender la impresora?- dijo Kaoru señalando una maquina

-aahh b-bien- dijo acercándose, abrió la tapa y miro el interior con cierta curiosidad

-¿ya la encendiste?- pregunto Kaoru confundida, llamando la atención de Miyako que apareció con una bolsa grande y su mochila

-estoy en eso- respondió, Miyako y Kaoru se acercaron un poco a la pelirroja, intercambiaron miradas interrogatorios

-Momoko, ¿alguna vez usaste una impresora?-pregunto Miyako

-b-bueno, en realidad- decía mirando mas a fondo el aparato, apretó un botón lo cual hizo iluminar el interior de esta, causando que Momoko se sobresalte y caída de espalda

Muchas risas se escucharon por parte de las chicas- si no sabias usarla pudiste haberlo dicho- dijo Kaoru ofreciéndole la mano

-bueno, quería intentarlo- dijo Momoko tomando su mano y levantándose

-listo, Buttercup- dijo Miyako encendiendo el aparato

-muy bien- dijo antes de volver a la computadora

-mientras Buttercup hace eso deja que te tome las medidas- dijo Miyako tomando un centímetro

-bien- dijo Momoko

-oigan chicas, no quiero ser aguafiestas pero- dijo Kaoru colocando los volantes sobre la mesa- necesitaremos mas que volantes y ropa para quitarle el puesto a Bell

-tienes razón, seguro Bell esta haciendo lo mismo que nosotras- dijo Momoko seria- hay que pensar en algo épico- dijo Momoko poniendo su mano en el mentón

Las tres se pusieron a pensar una idea

-¡lo tengo!- grito Miyako asustando a sus amigas, Miyako se sonrojo- lo siento, quiero decir que, tengo una idea, como deben saber esta escuela se caracteriza estando con las personas iguales a ellas

-eso ya esta bien claro- dijo Kaoru

-bueno, pues, si no lo an notado, nosotras tres somos muy diferentes, Momoko eh visto que eres muy inteligente, Kaoru tu eres atlética y yo soy una diseñadora, ¿lo ven? somos diferentes, pero aun asi nos encontramos en este lugar, a pesar de nuestras diferencias y la hemos pasado bien hasta ahora- dijo Miyako- es por eso que pensé, ¿que tal si los demás son asi, pero no lo an notado ademas de los Rowdy?

-me esta gustando, ¿a que quieres llegar?-pregunto Kaoru

-bueno, pienso que podríamos mostrarles a los demás, que a pesar de ser diferentes, somos iguales, ¿que dicen?- pregunto Miyako

Las otras dos se miraron entre ellas antes de dedicarle una sonrisa a la rubia

Al próximo día, Miyako había diseñado el atuendo perfecto para lo que venia, y aunque Kaoru se negó a hacerlo al principio, lograron convencerla XD, Miyako se fue a sentar con la chicas de ultima moda, que todas le llamo su atencion, su atuendo, Miyako usaba una remera celeste y una falda celeste con una franja negra y una chaqueta negra con una B celeste y sandalias negras, miro a los lados antes de ponerse una bincha negra fina con unas burbujas celestes al costado

Kaoru se fue a sentar con los atletas lo cual les llamo un poco la atención su atuendo, consistía en un jeans negro, una remera verde, una chaqueta negra con una B verde al costado y unas botas, ella hizo lo mismo que Miyako, se puso su bincha, pero esta tenia estrellas verde al costado

Momoko solo miraba desde afuera, nerviosa, ella estaba vestida igual que ellas solo que tenia un shorts negro de jeans y una cala rosa abajo con unas zapatillas

-¿estas bien?- pregunto Peach

-estoy algo nerviosa, espero que todo salga bien

-claro que asi sera, no debes pensar lo contrario

Miyako suspiro, antes de comenzar a golpear dos vasos contra la mesa reproduciendo un ritmo, llamando la atención de las persona de la mesa que las veían extrañadas, Kaoru comenzó a hacer lo mismo pero con la bandeja llamando la atención de lo atletas, Peach entro a la cafetería y presiono el botón de reproducción de un estéreo

**Canción: Su corona al fin tendrá (A: creo que se llamaba asi)**

**Letra: cambiada y adaptada a este Fanfic**

Miyako se paro en medio del camino y comenzó a cantar

**Hey, hey, todo el mundo**

Kaoru le siguió

**Nos tienen que escuchar**

Cantan juntas

**Somos diferentes, como noche al día igual**

**Pero ve un poco mas cerca, y tu veras**

**Que soy como tu**

Apoyan espalda con espalda

**Y tu igual a mi, mas**

**Hey, hey, todo el mundo**

**Escuchen ya**

**Que la magia de la amistad es lo que importara**

**Pues somos diferente, como noche al día igual**

**Pero nuestra amiga Blossom, nos ayudara a cambiar**

(A: vean la coreo de la peli)

**A saltar, bailar**

**Si nos quieres ayudar**

**Para que Blossom tenga**

**Su corona una vez mas**

Kaoru corrió hacia una silla parándose en ella

**Saltar**

La silla cae de espalda (ya saben ese truquito)

**Bailar**

**Esto fuerte sonara**

Cantaba la morena, frente al Rowdy verde

**Si juntos estamos**

Canto Miyako tomando del hombro a al Rowdy azul

**Blossom su corona al fin tendrá**

**Hey, hey, hand up now (manos arriba ya)**

**Este es un mensaje que tendrán**

**Agita acá y gira por allá**

**Haciendo una fiesta por todo el lugar**

Canto Miyako

**Generosidad, honestidad, risas, bondad y lealtad**

Canto Kaoru saltando por las mesas

**Pronto tu comprenderás**

**Que podemos ser**

**Saltar, Bailar**

**Si nos quieres ayudar **

**A que Blossom tenga su corona una vez mas**

Dijeron antes de abrir la puerta mostrando a Momoko

**La misma voy a ser, pero no cambiare**

**Si no tu eres igual, se fiel a quien quieres ser**

**Si conmigo estas la diferencias se irán**

**Salto a la mesa de los chicos**

**Juntos estaremos**

**Y la escuela vamos a salvar**

**Salta y grita ya (HEY)**

**Pisotea al girar**

**Hazlo hay que cambiar**

**Puedes intentar**

**Salta y grita ya (HEY)**

**Pisotea al girar**

**P, O, W, E and R**

**Ella ganara**

**Salta y grita ya (HEY)**

Las chicas, comenzaron lanzar volantes a los estudiantes, estos las recibieron gustosos, mientras bailaban, pero no con sus grupo, si no con todos

**Pisotea al girar**

**Hazlo hay que cambiar**

**Puedes intentar**

**Salta y grita ya (HEY)**

**Pisotea al girar**

**P, O, W, E and R**

**Ella ganara**

Bell miraba desde la ventana de la cafetería con odio en sus ojos, miro a su cómplice bailar al ritmo de la música- ¡DEJA DE BAILAR!- grito molesta asustando a la castaña- hay algo que necesito que hagas- dijo Bell con mirada maliciosa

Al próximo día, se encontraban las chicas en el patio de deportes

- juegas muy bien Buttercup- dijo Miyako mirando a su amiga, compitiendo con el moreno

- ¿ves?, soy mucho mejor que tu Butch- dijo Kaoru triunfante

- demasiado para ser una chica- dijo mirándola con una sonrisa burlona- ya tengo que irme, dejamos la revancha para después

-como quieras- dijo Kaoru mirando al moreno alejarse con una sonrisa

-¿que es eso que veo ahi?- dijo Miyako mirando a su amiga, Kaoru la miro extrañada- ¿acaso son corazoncitos volando?

-¿que estas insinuando?- dijo Kaoru un poco sonrojada

-nada, jijijiji- dijo Miyako

-Bubbles, habla ahora- dijo Kaoru divertida

-hola chicas- dijo Momoko llegando con ellas- las eh estado buscando

- casi olvido de decirte- dijo Miyako, sacando su celular- me llego un mensaje de los populares y los estudiantes de ultima moda, dijeron que votaran por ti

-también el equipo de fútbol comento por tu votación- dijo Kaoru

-esto cada vez es mejor, de seguro ganare- dijo Momoko- y gracias a Bubbles, nos veremos preciosas con los vestidos que diseñara- dijo Momoko contenta

-¡espera un segundo!, ¿cuando dije que usare un vestido?- dijo Kaoru retrocediendo

-pero te verías muy linda Buttercup- dijo Miyako mirándola extrañada

-si, vamos- dijo Momoko

- tengo una idea, resolvamos esto con un partido uno contra uno- dijo Kaoru mirando a Momoko desafiante

-¿que?

- si tu ganas usare un vestido, pero, si yo gano Miyako me diseñara otro atuendo- dijo Kaoru, Momoko y Miyako se miran nerviosas- la primera en anotar 3 goles gana- dijo petando la pelota al arco- 1 a 0

Momoko, estaba cubriendo su arco asustada, conociendo a su hermana, Kaoru podría ser, como decirlo... bruta, Kaoru pateo la pelota, Momoko se agacho antes de recibir el impacto

2 a 0

Esta vez Momoko, iba corriendo con la pelota y Kaoru estaba en el arco, Momoko pateo la pelota, pero se resbalo y callo, la pelota se movió hasta chocar con el pie de Kaoru, Kaoru miro la pelota con forma divertida antes de patearla y anotar un gol desde su arco

3 a 0

-se acabo- dijo Kaoru mirando triunfante a Momoko, pero cambio su expresión a una extrañada al ver como la pelirroja respiraba agitadamente

Miyako llego a su lado mirando algo preocupada a su amiga- yo pensé que enserio lo conseguirías jejeje- dijo antes de reír nerviosa, mientras Kaoru la miraba interrogativamente

-ven, vamos por algo de beber, estas agonizando- dijo Kaoru, antes de dirigirse a la escuela seguida de las otras, detras de las tribunas se veía a dos chicas sonriendo maliciosamente

Las chicas caminaban por el pasillo recibiendo cumplidos, por parte de los estudiantes

-esto es genial, significa que votaran por ti- dijo Miyako,

Kaoru miraba a sus amigas con comprensión, cuando sintió una mirada clavada en ellas, volteo mirando a Bell junto a su cómplice, Bunny- no es bueno que ella sonría- dijo con el ceño fruncido, llamando la atención de las chicas- esto no me gusta- dijo antes de que paren su paso y observaran a Bell y a Bunny mirarlas con una sonrisa triunfante- mientras Kaoru la miraba seria, Miyako, algo preocupada y Momoko algo confundida

-¿que crees que trame?- le pregunto Momoko a Kaoru, mirando con las dos chicas iban a la oficina de la directora

-nada bueno, por supuesto- dijo frunciendo mas el ceño- vayámonos- ordeno antes de mirar por ultima vez a las chicas

Bell golpeo la puerta de la directora

-directora Bell, a ocurrido algo terrible- dijo con los ojos llorosos

La decoración del baile estaba completamente arruinada

-¿no es horrible?, ¿como es posible que Momoko Akatsutsumi allá hecho esto?- dijo triste

-¿por que crees que Momoko allá hecho esto?- pregunto la directora, en esos momentos tres chicos miraban con atención lo sucedido

-porque tengo evidencia- dijo mostrando le una carta de cartón

-pero no lo entiendo- dijo Momoko preocupada

-es obvio que eres tu en las fotos- dijo mostrando le fotos de ella destruyendo el lugar

-si pero- dijo mas preocupada

-una secundaria como esta, no puede permitir que alguien asi compita para la corona del baile de primavera- dijo mirando por la ventana

Momoko, ya no le salían palabras, no sabia que hacer

-directora Bello- escucho una voz familiar, volteo para encontrarse, con, ella supone Brick- mis hermanos y yo encontramos esto en la basura- dijo mostrando les unas fotos recortadas, Momoko volteo a la puerta para encontrarse a los chicos

-me sorprende que alguien allá hecho algo asi- dijo mirando como las fotos encajaban- con esta nueva evidencia, claro que puedes seguir tu campaña para ser la princesa del baile

Momoko sonrió alegremente antes de abrazar a Brick- gracias, no sabes lo importante que es para mi- dijo causando sonrojo en el chico, Momoko se dio cuenta de esto y lo soltó- l-lo siento

-d-descuida- dijo Brick rascándose la cabeza

-pero gracias a los daños el baile tendrá que postularse para mañana- dijo la directora

-¿¡para mañana!?- dijo Momoko

-si asi es- dijo la directora

-no puede ser...- susurro Momoko

-¿estas bien?- pregunto Brick

-s-si, tengo que irme- dijo corriendo por el pasillo

Miyako y Kaoru estaban en una tienda de ropa, Miyako le tomaba medidas a Kaoru mientras esta suspiraba frustrada, Momoko paso corriendo hasta encerrarse dentro de un cambiador, sorprendiendo a las chicas

-¿estas bien Momoko?- pregunto Miyako preocupada

-¡si!, no se preocupen- dijo sobresaltada- no, no es cierto, nada esta bien, si no tengo la corona esta noche, no podre volver a Saltadilla después de 24 lunas- susurro, antes de dejarse caer- ¿que vamos a hacer?- le pregunto a Paech que hace un rato había salido de la mochila

-digamos le la verdad- dijo, sorprendiéndola- hacerles saber lo que esta en juego, si no consigues tu corona esta noche, ellas nos ayudaran

-¿pero que tal si no?- dijo mirándola preocupada- ¿como reaccionaran cuando sepan quien soy en realidad?- dijo mirándose en el espejo observándose por un momento a ella misma en su forma original

-Blossom, estas chicas están aquí, porque vieron lo que hay en tu corazón, no creo que piensen diferente de ti, después de que les digas que eres una heroína de otra dimensión, bueno, espero...- dijo Peach

-me alegra de que me hallas seguido-dijo acariciándolo

-yo también, a menos que nos quedemos aquí- dijo algo nervioso

Momoko abrió la cortina, mientras sus amigas la miraban preocupadas- ¿esta todo bien?- pregunto Miyako

-el baile no se hará esta noche

-¿¡que!?-grito Miyako

-y todo porque Bell y Bunny arruinaron la decoración

-¿¡que!?- grito Miyako otra vez, Kaoru la miro algo irritada

-pero el baile debe ser esta noche

-¿¡qu- intento gritar, si no fuera que Kaoru le tapo la boca con su mano -_-*

Momoko suspira- verán... yo

-vienes de otra dimensión allá eres una heroína junto a tus hermanas, que te recuerdan a nosotras, proteges la ciudad de Saltadilla y uno de sus mayores poderes se consigue usando tu corona que por accidente callo en esta dimensión y ahora tienes que convertirte en la princesa del baile de primavera, pero si no tienes tu corona esta noche, tendrás que quedarte aquí por mucho, mucho tiempo ^_^ -dijo Miyako, causando una cara de confusión en Kaoru y una sorprendida de Momoko

Kaoru se rasco la cabeza algo confundida- estoy segura que esa no es la razón

-en realidad esta básicamente en lo correcto- dijo Peach

-¡puede hablar!- dijeron las chicas al unisono

-el es Peach, me siguió hasta aquí- dijo Momoko

-a ver si entendí- dijo Kaoru- ¿eres una heroína de otra dimensión?- dijo Kaoru cruzándose de brazos y con el ceño fruncido, mientras Miyako la miraba sonriendo, Momoko solo asintió levemente- eso... es... ¡asombroso!- grito Kaoru antes de que ella y Miyako la rodeen de preguntas

Momoko las miraba muy contenta, miro a Peach- te lo dije...-

-bueno, es peor de lo que imagine- dijo Kaoru

-les dije que no seria sencillo- dijo Butch

-se que parece imposible- dijo Momoko- pero- dijo volteando a ver a las chicas y a los chicos, que al ser pillados, los obligaron a ayudarlas XD- ¿y si trabajamos juntos?- dijo Momoko

- ese es el espíritu de una princesa- dijo Kaoru- ¿que dicen?- dijo colocando su mano enfrente

- ¡la haremos!- dijo Miyako

-¡cuenten conmigo!- dijo Brick

-si no hay de otra- dijo Butch

- ¡A roquear!- dijo Bommer

Todos voltearon a ver a Momoko, que les costaba creer que la ayuden de esa manera, mas los chicos, coloco su mano con la de los demás

-¡aquí vamos!- dijeron antes de comenzar a limpiar todo el lugar

_**(A: me da fatiga poner el proceso XD)**_

Todos se encontraban arriba del escenario contemplando su trabajo, mientras los estudiantes miraban el lugar sorprendidos y contentos

-¡esto se ve muy bien!- dijo Miyako dando giros en si misma

Escucharon unos aplausos a su espalda- bien hecho chicos, gracias a ustedes el baile se hará esta noche- y con esto todos los estudiantes festejaron- asi que vallan a alegrarse, pero antes pasen a dejar su voto- muchos de los estudiantes le decían a Momoko que votarían por ella.

-aun no puedo creer que lo hallamos hecho- dijo Butch cruzando la puerta principal

-yo si, somos asombrosos- dijo Kaoru

-basta de charla- dijo Miyako- lo siento chicos, pero estas chicas se van- dijo Miyako- esta noche es el baile y debemos lucir fabulosas- dijo Miyako, mientras Kaoru le susurraba un "sálvame" a Butch y este reía a lo bajo, Miyako las arrastro hasta llegar a la tienda de ropa

**Canción: La Noche aquí esta**

**Letra: cambiada y adaptada a este FANFIC**

**La noche aquí esta**

**Esperamos mucho para llegar**

Momoko buscaba un atuendo perfecto para ella

**La noche aquí esta**

**Esperamos mucho para llegar**

Kaoru estaba vestida con un vestido muy esponjoso con el ceño fruncido, Miyako la mira algo divertida, pero esta la fulmina con la mirada

**Esta noche**

**Mostraremos quienes somos en verdad**

**Vamos juntas divertidas y festejar como nunca antes**

**Miyako se estaba maquillando**

**Las tres vamos a festejar**

**las tres hay que demostrar**

Miyako les muestra una caja con algunos accesorios

**La noche aquí esta **

**Vamos juntas a festejar**

Miyako se coloca una hebilla con burbujas

**La noche aquí esta**

**Estamos listas para celebrar**

Kaoru se pone un collar con estrellas verdes

**La noche aquí esta**

**Demostraremos quienes somos en verdad**

Miyako sale vestida con un vestido celeste, con unas sandalias del mismo color, Kaoru sale vestida con unos shorts de jeans negros, una remera verde y un chaleco de jeans negro con unas botas de cuero

**La noche aquí esta **

**Vamos juntas a festejar**

Miyako empuja a Momoko a los vestidores, con un atuendo en mano

**La noche aquí esta**

**Estamos listas para celebrar**

Momoko sale vestida con un vestido rosa con franjas rosas oscuras y una chaqueta blanca con botas blancas

La noche sera...

Las chicas se encontraban bailando con sus contrapartes (A: XD) Momoko estaba algo distraída, hasta que vio a Kaoru estar atrás de ella- ¿viste a Bell?

-tal vez se avergonzó de venir, debe saber que le ganaste- dijo Kaoru, antes de seguir bailando

-tal vez

La música paro y la directora subió al escenario junto a un estudiante- es hora de entregarle la corona a la princesa de este año- dijo la directora, Momoko estaba atenta a todo movimiento- la princesa del baile de primavera es...- miro el papel- Momoko Akatsutsumi

-lo conseguimos- dijo Miyako mientras se abrazaba con Kaoru y Momoko

Momoko subió al escenario

-felicidades Momoko- dijo la Directora Bello, antes de colocarle la corona, esta brillo por un momento, Momoko miro a todos los estudiantes algo avergonzada

-¡ayúdame Blossom!- dijo Peach

-¿Peach?- dijo asustada, miro a Bunny llevarse a Peach fuera del lugar- ¡tienen a Peach!- dijo antes de saltar del escenario y perseguirla

Momoko se resbalo y choco con los casilleros, miro hacia atras y vio a sus amigas aproximarse, sonrió, antes de seguir con su persecución. Salieron hasta llegar a la entrada principal de la secundaria

-¡alto!- grito Bell- ni un paso mas- alzo un martillo amenazando con destruir el portal

-liberen lo- dijo Momoko

-oh tranquila Blossom no soy un monstruo, liberalo- dijo antes de que Bunny soltara al cachorro, que corrió directo a Blossom- no perteneces aquí, dame la corona y podrás volver a casa, esta noche o queda tela y jamas volver- dijo maliciosa, causando desconcierto en Momoko- tic toc Blossom, el portal se cerrara en menos de 2 horas, ¿que decides?

Momoko se saco la corona y la observo con cuidado- no

-¿¡que!? Saltadilla, ¡tus hermanas!, lo perderás todo, ¿¡que no ves lo que le puedo hacer al portal!?

-si, pero también se lo que puedes hacer, si te la doy, Saltadilla puede defenderse, este lugar no, si dejo que caiga en tus manos- Bell se pone furiosa y sus amigas la miran orgullosa- mis hermanas sabrán como arreglárselas sin mi elemento, asi que adelante, destruye el portal, ¡nunca vas a tener esta corona!-dijo decidida colocándose se corona nuevamente

-bien... tu ganas- dijo dejando caer el martillo

Momoko mira lo sucedido y suspira aliviada- enserio eres asombrosa- dijo Kaoru

-no me sorprende que seas una princesa- dijo Miyako bromeando

-ahi si, ¡ella es tan especial!- dijo molesta, antes de abalanzarse sobre ella, la corona voló cayendo unos cm mas lejos, Peach salto sobre la cabeza de Bell, y tomo la corona, corrió hasta la entrada, comenzó a rasguear la puerta, Bell acorralo a Peach

-¡Peach!- grito Kaoru- ¡por aquí!- Peach lanzo la corona y la atrapo, Bunny intento sacársela, Kaoru busco con la mirada- ¡Bubbles!- Miyako atrapo la corona, pero Bell se aproximaba a ella, lanzo la corona a Momoko, Bunny se acerco a ella y Momoko inconscientemente la lanzo y la atrapo Bell

-al fin- dijo ella- todo el poder- se coloco la corona, esta la convirtió en una bestia gigante, parecía hecha de hielo- jajajaja- rió, con su poder hipnotizo a los estudiantes- Bunny, llévalos al portal- dijo antes de mirar a Blossom- te confesare algo, mentí cuando dije que destruiría el portal, no quiero adueñarme de esta secundaria, yo quiero Saltadilla y con mi propio ejercito lo conseguiré

-no, no lo harás-dijo Momoko

-oh, y tu lo evitares, no me hagas reír, yo tengo todo el poder y tu no tienes nada- dijo triunfadora

-nos tiene a nosotras- dijo Kaoru, antes de ponerse a su lado al igual que Miyako

vaya, vaya, en verdad la pandilla se volvió a unir- dijo riéndose- apártense, tengo algo pendiente con Blossom- dijo antes de lanzar un rayo contra ella, Miyako y Kaoru se abalanzaron a ella abrazándola, mucho humo cubrió el lugar, solo se escuchaban risas de Bell, pero un brillo rosa logro quitarle la alegría- ¿¡que!?-

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas, Momoko sonrio- el poder de mi corona logro reconocer a las verdaderas dueñas de ella- dijo al momento en el que un cinturón aparecía en cada una de ellas, y se transformaron

- esto es un poder que no tienes la capacidad de controlar, no importa que la corona la tengas tu Bell, no podrás vencernos, no si estamos unidas- dijo antes de que las tres lanzaran un rayo hacia ella, rodeándola

-¿que esta pasando?- dijo Bell sintiéndose mas debilitada

Una gran explosion, las chicas miraron con atención cada movimiento al aceptar que no habia algo diferente, bajaron a buscar a Bell, esta estaba convertida en piedra, pero la corona estaba intacta, Momoko volo hacia ella y saco con miedo la corona, volvio con sus amigas

-¿esta muerta?- pregunto Miyako

-no lo se- contesto Kaoru- pero eso no me importa, lo que si me molestas es ¡ESTAR USANDO ESTA TONTA FALDA!- dijo mirando asqueada su atuendo

Las chicas solo rieron- bonito atuendo- escucho Momoko a su espalda- esto va mejor aqui- dijo Brick colocado la corona en su cabeza, Momoko rio nerviosa y sonrojada- ¿crees que se el momento indicado para bailar conmigo?- pregunto Brick burlonamente, ofreciendo su mano, Momoko miro la luna, aun tenia tiempo, asi que acepto

Lamentablemente para Momoko las horas pasaron volando y ya se encontraba despidiendose de sus amigos- los extrañare mucho, en especial a ustedes chicas- dijo Momoko

-antes de que te vallas, toma- dijo Miyako dandole un regalo, Momoko lo abrio descubriendo, una foto que hace rato se habia tomado en la fiesta, donde estaba ella con las chicas y los rrb, sonrio alegremente- para que no te olvides de nosotros

-no se preocupen, esto no es una despedida, les prometo que dentro de un año, volvere- dijo Momoko decidida

-te estaremos esperando- dijo Kaoru

-ahi que irnos Blossom- dijo Peach señalando la luna

-bien- miro a sus amigos- hasta siempre- dijo antes de suspirar, se giro en sus talones y camino directo al portal

-te gusta usar la corona verdad, princesa Blossom- dijo Peach burlandose

-¿sabes Peach?, quien diria que esta cosa causara tantos problemas- rie- que ironia, se supone que resuelve problemas

-tienes razon- dijo Peach riendo

-me alegra tener que lidiar con menores problemas en Saltadilla-dijo Momoko, pasando por el portal

Del otro lado se encontraba Buttercup caminando de un lado a otro, mientras Bubbles dibujaba, el espejo se ilumino mostrando a su hermana

-¡Blossom!, ¡volviste!- grito Buttercup acercandose

-¡recuperaste tu corona!-dijo Bubbles

-¿a sido dificil?- pregunto Buttercup

-¿tuviste ayuda?- pregunto Bubbles

-si, tuve la ayuda menos esperada-dijo mirando el portal- se sorprenderán mucho con la que diré- dijo antes de caminar Bubbles y Buttercup se miraron sin comprender, Blossom comenzó a caminar hasta chocarse con alguien- ¿eh?

-cuidado apestosa- dijo Brick

-¿Brick?- dijo Blossom sonrojada- ¿que hacen aquí?

-no dio curiosidad el portal- dijo Bommer sin darle importancia

-ademas, ¿a que viene el sonrojo?- pregunto Buttercup picaramente

-nada- dijo volviendo a caminar

-si, pasa- dijo Bubbles llamando la atención de todos- Brick te recuerda al otro Brick que consiste en la otra dimensión, que hacia bromas en la escuela junto a sus hermanos, también te ayudo a mostrar tu inocencia para poder competir como princesa y recuperar tu corona, ademas de que el y sus hermanos, te ayudaron a ti y a la Buttercup y yo de esa dimensión a limpiar el desastre del cual se te había culpado y antes de volver bailaste con el en el baile ^_^ - dijo Bubbles, todos quedaron confundidos y Blossom sorprendida- ¿verdad, Momoko?

Blossom si se asusto cuando descubrió su nombre- ¿como supiste todo eso?- pregunto

-lo presentí, ademas, supe de nuestros yos de esa dimensión por esto- dijo mostrando la foto de ella y los demás, Blossom tomo la foto y la miro con cariño, mientras los otros le daban un cuestionario a la rubia, ella rodó los ojos y miro por la ventana abrazando la foto

-hasta siempre...

_**Fin**_

_**Tachan! les gusto?, jajaja**_

_**bueno respondan:**_

_**¿te gusto la historia?**_

_**¿esperabas romance?**_

_**¿tu parte favorita?**_

_**¿te pareció algo gracioso?**_

_**¿te az dado cuenta que si golpeaba el portal con el martillo, podía cruzar para el otro lado en vez de romperse?**_

_**¿Peach a estado muy ausente? XD**_

_**¿Cual de las PPGZ te gusto mas?**_

_**No se que mas preguntar XD**_

_**Próximo FANFIC**_

_**Basada en:**_

_**Alvin y las Ardillas 3 **_

_**OoO jaja dejen REVIEWS! **_

_**Los leo luego!**_

_**Bye!**_


End file.
